Apartment 807
by Bub7991
Summary: Kyle and Fish - The two deal with an almost fatal shooting, and finding a new home to begin again.


Apartment #807

The morning began as most others had since New Year's Eve. Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish hadn't spent a night apart since that night, almost 4 months ago. The routine was pretty much the same, waking up together, showering together and drinking Roy's bad coffee in the morning at the front desk together. It was nice to share things with someone, good or bad, and Kyle loved sharing with Oliver. After all the drama of finding each other again, they had settled down to a simple, easy life. Ollie off to catch bad guys, and Kyle off to the hospital, more often than not, working to set a broken arm, or stitch a small cut. Today started off no different that the others had in the months previous. It was the life they shared and loved.

Most of the people of Landview knew about Kyle and Fish, their story had played out in public - so they didn't feel the need to hide the deep affection that they shared. Kyle had stopped Dorian Lord at the hospital a few weeks ago and asked her about taking an apartment in a building she owned - he was planning to surprise Oliver with the place - their first real "home" together and today would be the day that he took Oliver there to show him their home. Dorian liked both of them, and knew that having Officer Fish on her side might come in handy someday. She gave Kyle a price break on the lease - and said they could move in anytime.

Kyle phoned Oliver and asked him to meet him at the Landview Towers at 6:00 - explaining "that some friends had moved in and he wanted to see the place, and show off his boyfriend". Oliver was more than happy to agree and loved that he _**was **_Kyle's boyfriend - at last - which was something that he didn't think he ever would get used to.

Kyle paced in the hobby of the apartment complex. He was waiting for Ollie, and wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing, just springing this on him. But, he was confident that Oliver loved him and would most likely agree to this new living arrangement, their first home.

Kyle saw the police cruiser come past the window and saw Oliver park the car, and walk toward him. Oliver was still wearing his uniform and Kyle never got used to how handsome Oliver was, and how well he wore the blue. They kissed and Oliver asked how he was. Kyle replied that he will be better in a few minutes and pushed the elevator button to go up. They both got into the elevator and Oliver smiled and said he was looking forward to meeting Kyle's friends. As the elevator took them up floor after floor, Oliver fought the urge to kiss Kyle again. Oliver never tired of looking into Kyle's "puppy dog eyes" or letting his hands explore Kyle's firm body. Kyle was shorter than Oliver and his frame was smaller, but most would say the two were equally good looking, thus well matched.

The door opened and Kyle said they needed to go to Apartment 807 - they found the unit easily and Kyle stopped at the door. He turned and looked and Oliver and said, "Welcome Home, Baby," and opened the door. As he did, he turned on the light switch and exposed an empty loft apartment, which the two found themselves in the middle of - with the rows of glass windows in front of them showing the lights of downtown. The room was large, but cozy and could easily accommodate the two. One side of the room was devoted to a state of the art kitchen. The other opposite wall, a small enclosed space - the bathroom and walk-in closet. Oliver looked puzzled, but quickly realized what was going on. "What is this," Oliver asked with amazement. "It's ours - if you like it," replied Kyle with a smile on his face. "I love it - but how did you get this," Oliver replied. "Well, let's just say that Mayor Lord likes her gays," Kyle softly said and took Oliver into his arms and asked, "It's our first home, Officer Fish - if you agree". "Of course, I agree," said Oliver, with a look of wonder that somehow his life would take this turn and that he would find himself here with Kyle. Suddenly, a light came on from the closet and they quickly realized it was a man standing there with a gun. "Sorry guys, this unit is taken" - Mitch Lawrence said with a sneer.

Oliver moved to pull his gun, and at the same time, push Kyle behind him. Mitch Lawrence was public enemy number one and every cop in town spent half the day trying to find him. Mitch had a list of crimes a mile long, but somehow had managed to escape being taken into custody. It appeared that he had been hiding in Apartment 807 all the time and Oliver and Kyle had stumbled upon him.

"Now don't get all upset, Officer Fish - I will just leave out the back and you can forget you saw me - that way - no one gets hurt - especially your little butt buddy here," Mitch said quickly, not lowering his gun. Fish took a deep breath and said "Mitch Lawrence, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent and if"... The words no more left his mouth than Mitch pulled the trigger and shot Officer Fish, square in the chest. Fish fell backwards landing on Kyle, who struggled to catch him, to soften the fall. "Sorry guys, I can't stay and tour the new place with you," Mitch sneered and looked at the two. He quickly left through a window, which led to a fire escape, leaving Kyle holding Oliver, and it was at that moment that Kyle felt both their lives beginning to slowly slip from them.

Kyle, of course, knew what to do to try to save Oliver. He couldn't let his love for him or the shock and horror of what happened keep him from doing that. He immediately called 911 and knew the EMT's would get there soon. He kept his hands on the wound and applied as much pressure as possible. Oliver was moaning and already very weak. The blood was everywhere and Kyle couldn't stop it without help.

"Kyle - listen to me," Oliver began softly. His words were clear and direct and he needed to say what was in his heart. "Are you okay, I love you so much - you have made me so happy and I am sorry I didn't stop Mitch...he could have killed you, I should have shot him first...as soon as I saw it was him".

"Ollie, just shut up, okay - I need to concentrate - I am not going to let you die," said Kyle with a rising panic and ache in his heart.

The EMT's arrived within minutes and took over for Kyle. By then, Oliver had passed out from the pain and Kyle was glad, at least he wasn't aware of what was going on. John McBain arrived while they were working on Fish, and took a statement from Kyle. They loaded Oliver into the ambulance, and allowed Kyle to ride with them. John stayed on the scene to try to find Mitch. The ride to Landview Hospital took only a few minutes, but to Kyle, they seemed to drag on forever.

Once they arrived, they took Fish into Trauma Room number two, asking Kyle to wait outside in the lobby - soon someone would bring him an update. Of course, Kyle couldn't go that far away, so he waited in the hall outside the room, watching as much as he could. A part of him wanted to be in there, working on Oliver. But, he knew he wasn't ready to handle such a massive trauma, and the other part of him knew he couldn't handle emotionally the work that needed be done to save Oliver.

Minutes seem like hours as the ER team worked to save Oliver. Kyle remained in the hall, pacing back and forth. The hall was pretty calm, so he could hear the raised voices and feel the emotions of the team struggling to repair the damage that Mitch had done.

Some time has passed and heard Dr. Dorian Lord's voice coming from down the hallway - she was walking and bickering with Viki Banks - there was a Hospital Board meeting that evening, and they had just left. Dorian and Viki were as similar as they were different, both monied, both very powerful and both determined that their own way was the right one. Yet, each shared a history of pain and loss, they understood that life isn't always easy and sometimes you lose what you most want to keep. They both saw Kyle and Dorian came up to him, with Viki behind her. "Kyle, what in the world are you doing here - what happened," Dorian asked sincerely, as Viki also looked at him with concern. "Mitch Lawrence was using the apartment you rented us as a hideout - we found him there tonight - and he shot Oliver - Mitch ran out - and Oliver is in there fighting for his life," Kyle cried out to them.

Dorian and Viki had been in similar circumstance, both had lost men who they knew to be their "soul mates" and both knew that sound of shock and grief that sprang from Kyle's words. Each had said similar words before and felt that sting of loss. Viki and Dorian knew about Oliver and Kyle's story and they had come to realize they shared a great love for each other. Their hearts went out to Kyle and Oliver and both at the same time, realized that they belonged here to help Kyle, to do whatever they could to soften the hurt and pain that he was feeling.

"Mitch should have been taken out a long time ago - God knows most of us have tried," Viki said quickly. "Dorian, did you know that Mitch was hiding out at that apartment complex," Viki continued. Dorian's face grew hot and the contempt that she usually kept under control for Viki rose up and it arrived with a shriek of "My God, Viki - of course not - you can't actually believe I would let them just walk in there to find Mitch Lawrence". Viki looked at Dorian and her years of practice battling Dorian told her that she was telling the truth. "All right, then," Viki began but the sound of an alarm stopped her.

Oliver had coded. The team began to work intently over his lifeless body. They began to work furiously against time and the damage that Mitch's bullet had done.

Kyle felt his knees get weak and all the strength he had been using to stay calm and confident was lost. Dorian and Viki noticed this and each took one of his arms, and led him to a group of chairs, close to the Trauma room, where he could still hear the work being done. As Kyle sat down, he felt his grip on his emotions give way and he put his hands in his face, and he began to sob. Both Dorian and Viki reacted the way that the wisdom of their years had provided them. They both immediately went into the role they played best - that of being a mother. Dorian put her arm around Kyle's shoulder and Viki went to the drinking fountain for a cup of water. They both started explaining that Oliver could still pull through, but Kyle really wasn't hearing them. He was thinking of New Year's Eve - their night. He promised Oliver they would always be together that night. "Always" was ending so much sooner that he ever dreamed. Kyle also found himself embarrassed at being comforted by Landview's two most prominent women, and was also worried that his tears and snot would ruin Dorian's suit - which he was sure cost more than he earned in a month.

Dorian took her hand to his face, and forced him to look into her eyes, and began to talk softly. "You know, once your young man is well, you probably won't want to move into that unit - so you have my permission to take any apartment you want - same price - for as long as you want - I also own several buildings here in town - take your pick - I want you to have a new home so that you can start again and put this mess and Mitch Lawrence behind you". Hearing Dorian's words only made Kyle want to cry harder, he knew she was trying to help him and them, but all he could think about was the Oliver wasn't going to be "living" anywhere. Viki, knowing that the mood had to be changed began to speak. "You know Dorian, I also own several buildings here in town, and they could look at units in any one of them - I will certainly match whatever deal you made - and that way - they will have even more to choose from. Dorian, knowing what Viki was up to, jumped to the bait - as she too knew that Kyle needed a distraction from what was happening to Oliver. "Look Viki, if you could stay out of my affairs, for once, I am perfectly capable of assisting these two fine young men with finding a new home to start their life together in and I don't need any help from you," Dorian ranted.

As Dorian's words were ringing in the hallway, Marty Thornhart walked up to the three.

Kyle's first thoughts were that Ollie was dead, and they knew he would be needing a therapist to comfort him, which was why Marty was standing there. "Is he dead - did Oliver die," Kyle asked. "No, oh God no - they were able to stabilize him - he still has a way to go - but he is okay for now," Marty replied as she bent down to face Kyle and look into his eyes. The only thing Kyle could feel was relief and gratitude that there was still a chance for Oliver to live. "There you go," Dorian said smiling at Kyle. "I knew your young man was tough," she added. "Dorian, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and bring Kyle some coffee and give Marty a chance to talk with him," Viki said quietly. "Would you like anything else, Kyle," questioned Dorian. "No, thanks, coffee is fine and I want to thank both of you, I appreciate your helping me," said Kyle sincerely, using his hands to dry his face. "No need to thank us - we will be right back," said Viki and she and Dorian grabbed their belongings and began to walk down the hall to the cafeteria and continued the bickering they both seemed to enjoy so well.

"Kyle," Marty began. "I think you need to realize that Oliver still has a way to go - he is not out the woods yet - but I think you have hope". Kyle already knew that, but a little hope was all he needed. He could do the rest.

Dorian and Viki set about making some things happen to assist Oliver and Kyle. As board members, they both decided that Kyle would be paid in full for all time off to assist with Oliver's recovery. They both sent lists of available apartments for the two to visit once Oliver was well enough to continue. Dorian, as Mayor, ordered that Officer Fish be considered as "wounded in the line of duty" - so he could obtain extra benefits and pay. Viki also covered Kyle's rent at Roxy's hotel for the next 6 months. They both visited often and always asked if they do anything else to help them. Kyle didn't know how to repay the kindness but believed the help was coming for both of the women's hearts, and that they really understood how much he loved Oliver.

That assistance gave them time they really needed, as Oliver's recovery was slow. Weeks passed before he could really hold a conversation, or say more to Kyle than "love you" - he was so weak from the ordeal. Kyle pretty much stayed at the hospital 24/7. He only left at the insistence of Roxy or Layla and Christian, all of whom visited daily.

Over time, Oliver got stronger, and eventually was up and walking around. When he could, he wrote thank you notes to Dorian and Viki - as well as phoning John about Mitch - wondering if they had caught him - John was forced to admit that Mitch was still at large.

Kyle eventually started spending the night with Oliver in the same small hospital bed, to which most of the staff turned a blind eye.

Eventually, Oliver was strong enough to return to Kyle's room at Roy's. All this time, the two really didn't talk much about what happened that night, or how they felt. They had kept the tone of the conversations light and easy. Neither saw the need for going back to that night. But, with Oliver back, Kyle knew he had to talk to Oliver about that night, and get some things off his chest.

But before he could begin to talk to Oliver, the overwhelming urge to kiss him took hold. He began to kiss Oliver passionately, like it was the first time, back in college or that night so many months ago on New Year's Eve. Within 5 minutes both men were naked under the covers and within 10 minutes - there was little doubt that Oliver was making a full recovery. This time, there were no candles or music, only two bodies returning together as one. And it went on - most of the night - off and on - taking turns - enjoying each others bodies - relishing in the taste of each others kisses and in the feeling of belonging with someone completely.

About 5:00 am - Kyle began to talk, to say what was on his mind. He was beside Oliver - his head on Oliver's shoulder - tracing the scar of the wound on Oliver's chest with his index finger. Hair had grown back over most of it - but Kyle knew exact where the bullet had hit him, and believed he would never forget the site of that wound. "Oliver, I am sorry - I never should have planned that surprise - springing that apartment on you - that was stupid and it got you hurt - I will never do something like that again," the words sprang from Kyle almost all at once and making little sense to Oliver. "Kyle, I don't blame you for what happened, at all - and I don't want you to think like that - you were trying to make a home for us - I understand that, and I love you for it," Oliver looked down, mostly speaking to the top of Kyle's head, but knew he was listening to what he was saying. "If I had lost you - like that - because of me - something I did - I could never have stood that - it would have killed me too - Oliver - I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, and I never will," Kyle started softly crying, trying to choose his words, and say what he felt. Oliver pulled Kyle even closer. "You are not responsible for Mitch Lawrence, Kyle - and I am going to get that Son of a Bitch - he is going down - and the next time - I am not going just by-the-book. I am going to take him out. I promise," Oliver said, almost matter of fact. "Oliver, promise me, you will not go against Mitch, at least, by yourself - ever," Kyle pleaded. He knew that Oliver's job could be dangerous - but he didn't want Oliver to ever deal with Mitch - period. Kyle raised up - pulled himself up to where he and Oliver were face to face. "Promise me, you won't go after Mitch, I need you to tell me that," Kyle asked, pleadingly. Oliver only then really realized how hard this ordeal had been on Kyle. He looked at the face of the man he loved, and saw little lines on his face, worry lines, and he knew what had put them there. "Okay, I promise, I will not go after Mitch alone, but if I get the chance, he will pay for what he has done, to us - to everyone else he hurt," Oliver replied. Kyle relaxed because he knew that Oliver would never promise him something he didn't intend to keep. Both men then eased into the deep sleep that only a passionate night of lovemaking could bring, that and the knowledge that their lives were back where they were supposed to be.

It wasn't long until both were looking for a new home in Landview - looking over the list that Dorian and Viki had sent to them while Oliver was in the hospital and actually considering several units. Nothing seemed to fit them like Apartment 807. After several weeks of looking, Kyle mentioned that Dorian had set up a credit account with Wyndham's department store - $10,000 worth of furniture and house wears to begin to set up housekeeping with. Oliver didn't really understand why Dorian was being so good to them. In the back of his police officer's mind, he was afraid that Dorian might have had something to do with Mitch being there at the complex that night. He mentioned to Kyle that something might be fishy with Dorian's gifts, but Kyle only believed her motives were good. Kyle would never forget how kind Dorian had been to him that night. He hit rock bottom that night, and both Dorian and Viki had picked him up, almost literally. Over coffee one morning, several weeks after Oliver returned home, both decided to do something nice for Dorian, and they could really only think of flowers, as Christian told them how much she loved violet roses; they were very expensive, but both agreed that something needed to be done to show Dorian that they appreciated her extra help.

It almost seemed like the night of the shooting again. Both met after work at the entrance to Dorian's estate. Kyle was pacing outside the gate, when Oliver pulled up in the cruiser. He got out of the car, still wearing his blues. He handed Kyle the roses, and both men started up the walkway at Dorian's house. Kyle was glad they were speaking to her personally and thanking her properly. Once they arrived at the door, it was ajar, and Dorian was speaking loudly - telling someone to get out. They could see through the glass in the door that it was Mitch. Oliver pulled Kyle down, and they both hid in the bushes, and began to listen to the conversation. Oliver knew they might finally know the truth behind Dorian's generosity, and this might be his chance to catch Mitch. Kyle was shaking, and didn't understand why Oliver wasn't doing something, calling for backup or something. Both listened as the voices grew more intense.

"Mitch, get the hell out - I am done being afraid of you - and I will not let you hurt anyone again - you are really loosing it, Mitch, like shooting Oliver Fish - you shot him just because you could - I would have never sent them to that apartment if I had any idea you where hiding there," Dorian shouted. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief - Dorian didn't know Mitch was there that night and was being good to them because she did have a kind heart, and she understood what they had gone through to be together.

"Shut up, Dorian - I shot Officer Queer because I really can't stand homos and that is as good a reason as any," Mitch sneered. "Now, I need that 10 million by this time tomorrow night, or I am going to begin shooting Cramer women, starting with you and ending with that little baby upstairs. You have 24 hours, or you are dead, I am not playing games with you anymore," Mitch screamed back.

"Listen, you arrogant bastard - you are not getting one dime from me," Dorian screamed back.

"Kyle, I can't let this go on - I have got to take Mitch down, now - he might escape and Dorian and her family are in danger," Oliver whispered. "Ollie, I will take the flowers like we planned to Dorian, I will play dumb and give you a chance to stop him," Kyle whispered back. Oliver was thinking fast and replied, "I promised you I would never go after him alone - but you see that I can't keep that promise - and I have got to end this - but I can't put you in danger to do it". Kyle saw Oliver's face and knew he was torn. "You are not putting me in danger, I am putting myself into it - I want to save Dorian too and stop Mitch - we don't have a choice, Oliver," and with that Kyle jumped up, picked up the roses, and rang the bell before Oliver could stop him.

Oliver went around the back of the house, gun drawn, knowing he was going to have shoot-to-kill if he wanted to finally stop Mitch Lawrence.

Dorian jumped when the bell rang. Mitch suddenly stopped screaming and said for her to get rid of whoever it was, and pulled a gun from his jacket to prove he wasn't kidding.

"Why Kyle, what are you doing here," Dorian answered as calmly as she could. "These are for you, Dorian, I wanted to say thank you for all you have done for us," Kyle began as calmly as he could. "May I come in - is it a bad time," Kyle looked in Dorian's eyes, trying to let her know that help was here. "Well, I am afraid it is," Dorian said, realizing that the door was ajar and knew that Kyle must know Mitch was there. "Okay, I just wanted to let you know that you have helped Oliver and I more than we could ever repay you - and if you ever need anything from us - we will help you in whatever way we can," Kyle replied, easily, because that was basically true.

At that moment, Kyle saw Mitch's image in a mirror and that he had a gun drawn, ready to shoot them if needed. It was also at that moment that Kyle saw Oliver on the patio through the glass - gun drawn ready to shoot Mitch. Oliver and Kyle saw each other, eyes meeting and Oliver nodded. Kyle dropped the roses and grabbed Dorian and pulled her down to the floor, just as Oliver kicked in the door and yelled to Mitch, "Freeze" - as a single shot tore through the room. It was quiet for a single second, and then Oliver screamed, "Stay down you bastard" - Oliver had done it - Mitch was laying in a pool of his own blood, it was over... it was all about the element of surprise.

Kyle helped Dorian from the floor and both ran into the living room. Mitch was now the one on the ground, with a hole in the left temple. Mitch was moaning in pain and Oliver ran over and took the gun from the floor where Mitch dropped it. Mitch never saw Oliver or the bullet with his name on it.

All three just stood there for a moment, the same thought going through their minds. Not calling for help, and letting Mitch bleed out and die. Dorian and Kyle both could easily start to work on him, to try to stop the bleeding, while Oliver called for backup - but no one moved. "I can't do this," Oliver finally said. "I know we probably should just let him die, but I can't - I couldn't live with myself, he is a human being, and I want to do more for him that he did for me, if I didn't - it would make me as bad as he is". Kyle looked at the man he loved, and understood, again, why he loved him. Oliver was "a good guy" - and being with Oliver made Kyle a better man - maybe if it were just he and Dorian, they could have walked away, but not with Oliver standing there to be their conscience. Kyle took Dorian's arm and said "Do you want to help me". Dorian, of course, didn't want to, but knowing that Kyle and Oliver both respected her, and considering both men were among the few in Landview that allowed her past to be just that, her past - she couldn't let them down, even for Mitch Lawrence. "Oliver, I have my medical kit in the kitchen, under the sink. Could you get that for us, as you call for help," Dorian said with conviction. As Kyle and Dorian started working to assist Mitch, both stopped long enough to nod to each other, both understanding the other, and why they were helping the man who caused them so much pain. Due to the assistance Mitch received, he ended up surviving the gun shot wound, and with testimony of Oliver and Kyle, as well as Dorian's backup, he was sent to prison for extortion and for the shooting of Officer Fish. Dorian was rewarded with another term as Mayor, and Kyle and Oliver were at last able to put the ordeal behind them.

Until a few weeks later, when Oliver asked Kyle to meet him at Landview Towers. Kyle immediately asked if Oliver was sure about living there. Oliver said to meet him there, he wanted to show him something. Kyle was sure it was another apartment that recently became available. Again, the night began as the other two "eventful" nights in their lives. Kyle pacing, waiting for Oliver. This time, Oliver showed up in jeans and their old college sweatshirt. He took Kyle's hand and took him to the elevator, not saying much and hiding the button on the panel to which floor they were heading. The door opened and it was the 8th floor. "Oliver, you can't mean this - please tell me we are not going to 807," Kyle pleaded.

Oliver did indeed take Kyle to Apartment 807. He stood there for a moment, took the key, opened the door and said, "Just look and tell me this isn't perfect".

Kyle opened the door, and looked around. Everything they picked from Wyndham's was there. The leather couch, two overstuffed leather chairs, the glass dining table set and on the other side of the room, the king-sized feather bed, already made up to be ready to climb into. Everything was ready to go. There was even a fire in the fireplace. Kyle looked down at the floor where Oliver was bleeding out so many months ago, it was perfect, no sign of anyone being hurt there. Oliver hadn't been working overtime, as he said, he had been here, putting all this together.

Kyle continued to silently walk around the loft, the kitchen was completely set up with all the dishes and cookware he couldn't wait to start to use. There was even food in the stainless steel refrigerator.

He continued to walk around the loft and then stopped and looked and saw the big screen TV over the fireplace, he smiled and said to Oliver, "I thought we ran out of Dorian's money before we could add that". Oliver walked over to him in front of the fireplace took his hands and said "I bought that....well, I'm making payments on that....we now have an account at Wyndham's in our names," Oliver said as a sneaky smile crossed his face.

Oliver then got down on one knee, and pulled two matching rings from his pocket of the college sweatshirt, one ring a bit smaller than the other. He looked up at the man he loved, the only man he ever loved, and began to speak....

"All of us, Kyle, we only have one life to live. And I want to live my life with you. And I want to live here, in Apartment 807 - because this place reminds me of us. This apartment is just like our relationship. It started out great, like you and I - what we had in college, and like how you planned to surprise me with this home, then bad crap happened, like the day my Mom caught us in bed - and when Mitch shot me. It took us a while to find each other again, but once we did, we never regretted it. It's taken us a while get back here, I think if we give this place a chance, we will never regret living here, and starting our lives here. So, if you will have me, if you will marry me, I want to make this our home and I want you to be my husband. Will you, Kyle, marry me".

Kyle looked down at Oliver's beautiful face, and could feel the tears fill his eyes. Oliver was right, Kyle knew he was, about this place, it really fit them, and yes, something bad happened here, but that doesn't change the fact it they were meant to live there. They were meant to be together, always. Kyle bent down, to join Oliver, on his knee and he began to speak.

"Oliver, I love you, and anywhere we live will be our home, and you are right, Apartment 807 is the place to begin our life together as a married couple, so yes, I will marry you, and I will be your husband, and you will be mine. I only have on question - did you put these rings on the Wyndham account? Are we making payments on these, too." Kyle ending his acceptance with a laugh.

"Well, yes," Oliver was laughing with him. "Actually, I paid for yours outright, but I put mine on the account," he continued.

"In that case, the wedding will be on me, I just hope you like pizza, and beer and cupcakes," Kyle beamed.

"Sounds perfect," Oliver added, and began to kiss Kyle softly, then began to kiss him harder as they started to make love for this first time, in Apartment 807 - their new home.

The wedding was there in the new apartment - on Christmas Eve. Dorian "married" them in a short, but heartfelt ceremony. The rings were exchanged. The tears and kisses flowed. Their friends were there, too. Roxy ended up baking a lopsided cake, Christian and Layla brought the pizza and beer. Viki brought champagne, to which Dorian spit out, after her toast, asking Viki why she couldn't have brought the good stuff. Kyle took care the honeymoon - he was taking them to New York on New Year's Eve.

To Kyle and Oliver, it was the perfect wedding, just as it should be, with their friends in Apartment 807.


End file.
